ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Open Your Heart
Story Station Square was flooded. Thousands of people were floating on cars or pieces of concrete. Cream: It’s horrible! (Chaos roars in the distance, the others looking up.) Sonic: He has all 7 Chaos Emeralds. He has to power to do anything, and we can’t stop him. (Then, Tails and Knuckles fly down, arriving on the roof.) Tails: Is that? John: Yeah. Knuckles: That was the creature from the vision. (Then, they hear an engine roaring, as an Egg Carrier appears in the sky.) Eggman: (Over speaker) Chaos! You will now pay for betraying I, Dr. Eggman! The nose of the Egg Carrier opens, and it fires a powerful laser, hitting Chaos dead on. The scaly covering is broken, revealing a water body underneath. However, the water forms up and re-hardens, reforming the scales, making it seem like Chaos was unharmed. Chaos then turns to face the Egg Carrier, opening its mouth. It fires a beam of pure chaos mana, being dark yellow in appearance. It hits and tears through the Egg Carrier. It then starts to fall, and lands in the ocean, before exploding. Amy: Whoa! That was incredible! John: And dangerous. (John looks at his hand, which was trembling.) The force of that chaos mana was overwhelming. I can’t stop shaking. Tails: It’s using the power of the Chaos Emeralds. With all seven, anything has the power to destroy the world. John: Is there anyway we can fight that thing? Sonic: Not without the Emeralds. It’s keeping all the Emeralds inside it. (Then, the orb of light from before appears before them. The light then shines, and turns into the female drilchidna.) You! Female Drilchidna: I am Tikal, a friend of the guardian you call Chaos. John: Guardian? Tikal: The guardian was once a Chao, mutated by the power of the Master Emerald. It became the guardian of the Master Emerald, the Chaos Emeralds, and the other Chao. However, when my father attacked to obtain the Emeralds, and injured the Chao in the process, the guardian went berserk. It absorbed the Chaos Emeralds, and became that. In order to stop it, I sealed it and myself in the Master Emerald. Knuckles: And you were both released when it was destroyed. Tikal: Yes. And now, we have to reseal it away. Sonic: How will that help? The rage and anger Chaos had will still remain. Sealing it away is not the answer. Tikal: There is no other way! Cheese: Chao Chao! Cream: I agree with Cheese. We can’t put it in a cage. Don’t you agree Mr. John? (John doesn’t respond, looking down as if talking to himself.) Mr. John? John: (To himself) It uses the chaos mana released from the Emeralds to transform. Mana. (John flashes back to when he fought Eggbots with mana, and that Chaos attacked him afterwards.) It absorbed the mana. It’s attracted to it. (John raises his arm, and his hand glows with mana. In the distance, Chaos was rampaging. Then, it turns and looks at John.) Tikal: What are you doing?! John: The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power. Power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the who unifies the Chaos. Chaos can sense mana, which is why it could find the Emeralds. It seeks the Emeralds because it cannot produce mana itself. It needs the Emeralds to transform. The Master Emerald wields regular mana, which keeps the chaos in check. However, (his mana glows brighter) I can produce my own mana, and transfer that ability to my alien forms. I can fight evenly with it! (John runs and jumps off the building.) Amy: John! Sonic: Don’t worry. He’s got it. John is falling, and he activates the Omnitrix. John: You better work! (John slaps down the Omnitrix, and he takes the form of Chaos’ original humanoid form. His body is opaque, his brain not being visible. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. He then hits the water.) Chaos is almost upon them, and Sonic takes a battle stance. Then, a large water creature comes out of the water. It resembles Chaos, but instead of a scaly upper body, the entire body is made of water. He also has two water claws coming out of the water. Chaos Reign: Chaos Reign! (Chaos Reign then releases a roar, equal in power of Chaos’.) Chaos Reign stretches his claws, scratching at its scaly body. It tears through it, though it reforms instantly. Chaos fires a chaos mana beam from its mouth. Chaos Reign has the water layer up in his body, taking the attack. The chaos mana beam tries to pierce through him, but Chaos Reign takes it, and the attack stops. Chaos Reign: So much power. Chaos mana is stronger than regular mana. Chaos Reign creates several whirlpools on his body, firing bursts of mana from each whirlpool. Chaos takes the attacks, seemingly absorbing it. Chaos’ water tentacles grow and go to strike Chaos Reign, who takes the attacks. Chaos then goes in, and bites into Chaos Reign. Chaos mana is injected into Chaos Reign, and his body starts to absorb it, gaining a scaly layering. Chaos Reign: No! Resist! This power, I’m losing my mind! (Whirlpools form on Chaos Reign, and he fires the chaos mana out of his body. He then strikes Chaos’ head with his claws, forcing it away.) Chaos Reign then extends a claw into the water part of Chaos’ body, trying to take control of the water, and extend his arm up Chaos. Chaos resists, and pushes Chaos Reign back, severing the claw. Chaos Reign regenerates. Chaos Reign charges in, and Chaos fires another chaos mana beam, hitting and tearing through part of Chaos Reign’s body. He pushes through, and bites into Chaos. He then sucks in water, and uses his mana to attract and suck the Chaos Emeralds out of Chaos. The Chaos Emeralds then circle around Chaos Reign, and they then all scatter, flying off in different directions. Chaos reverts to its original form, landing on a destroyed highway. Chaos Reign returns to his original form, and reverts. Then, they hear singing, and look up. A large group of Chao fly down, all of them singing. Chaos looks around confused, as Tikal approaches. Tikal: Hello, friend. Do you remember me? (Chaos nods, as a Chao lands on his shoulder.) I am sorry for having to seal you away, but I had no choice. However, you have no reason to continue to be angry. Now, let us go. You are still needed, as a guardian to your friends. (Chaos makes a sound, expressing happiness. Tikal grabs Chaos’ hand, and a flash of light envelops them. When it fades, they are gone.) John: A happy ending after all. Good. (Looks around, seeing the destroyed city.) Okay. Time to help survivors. Characters *John Smith *Sonic the Hexahog *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Cream *Cheese *Tikal *Chao Villains *Chaos (turns neutral at end) **Perfect Chaos *Dr. Eggman (voice only) Aliens *Chaos Reign (first appearance) (normal and Perfect form) Trivia *This is the end of the Sonic Adventure story. *Chaos' Perfect form resembles its appearance in Sonic Generations, while Chaos Reign's Perfect form is based off of its appearance in Sonic Adventure. **In this story, it's because of the mana used. Chaos used chaos mana, while Chaos Reign used regular mana. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Sonic the Hexahog Arc